


Where's John?

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Established Relationship, Graphic Novel, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is trying to find John, but he’s always a few minutes too late</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's John?

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Shazzz for the beta! 
> 
> This is my contribution to the last McShep Match in 2013.  
> The prompt was: wild goose chase

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
